


Clexmas Stocking Stuffer #2: Sprawled

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Clexmas Stocking Stuffer [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A quiet interlude in Lex’s library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 12, 2016  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 25, 2016/December 30, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 354  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for the [2016 Winter Holiday Gift Exchange](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/129491.html). Prompts: _Cookies, Candy Canes._ If you would like to read the comments on my entry on the comm, you can find it [here.](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/131364.html)

Lex tapped away on his laptop as he sat at his desk in the castle’s library. His intensity was typical of a Luthor at work. One of the things his father had taught him was the importance of paying attention to detail in business. Lex had always acknowledged that his father had valuable lessons to impart, even though he disavowed much of it. He opened another window as he checked the latest stock market numbers.

_If there wasn’t an Internet, I’d have had to invent it._

The Empire clock on the mantle bonged four times. Lex used the information he gleaned from the site and sold some stock.

 _For a tidy profit_.

Very satisfied, he logged off and closed his laptop. He stretched and glanced over at the couch, smiling as he saw Clark fast asleep. Lex stood and wandered over to the couch, admiring the sprawl of his companion’s limbs and his beauty in sleep. Lex gently brushed a lock of glossy black hair away from Clark’s closed eyes.

A fire crackled in the fireplace and a few gaily-sprinkled Christmas cookies were left on a plate on the coffee table. An empty hot chocolate mug with a candy cane was next to the plate. Lex sat on the table, appreciating Clark stretched out on his stomach. One leg was half off the couch, and his arm was curled up close to his body.

_**So** beautiful._

Lex lightly caressed Clark’s cheek. Long, dark lashes curved elegantly and felt like delicate feathers. Lex considered himself lucky that such an amazing person like Clark was in love with him.

_I’ll protect him from Lionel and anyone else who wants to hurt him._

With a mischievous smile, Lex ran his hand over Clark’s shapely buttocks. Even in sleep Clark wiggled as Lex stifled a laugh. He leaned down and kissed Clark’s temple. He rose from the coffee table, poured a glass of wine, chose a book from the bookcase, and sat down in a comfortable, overstuffed chair as the late afternoon sunlight slanted in through the diamond-paned windows as he patiently waited for Clark to wake up.


End file.
